


Regaining Trust

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: After betraying his family and ending his mission at Spyral Dick returns to Gotham to soothe the wounds he created on Tim and Damien. Afterwards he returns to Bludhaven to repair his relationship with Jason.





	Regaining Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Two notes:  
> 1\. This is set after the comic Grayson  
> 2\. Bruce didn't lose his memories here

He breathes in sharply as he drives his bike down the highway towards Gotham, _this is the easy part_ , he reminds himself. He knows that Tim and Damien would be angry with him but they were easy to soothe over, a few hugs and selected words and bam, it's like nothing ever happened. Bruce and Alfred didn't need that, they knew his intentions and that it had to be done.  
He sighs as he parks his bike out front of the Wayne Mansion.  
_This the easy part_  
He grips his bag as he walks over to the door, when in arms reach he rings the doorbell, Alfred swiftly answers it. "Ah, Master Richard, do come in" Alfred steps to the side as he opens the door wider. He walks into the spotless entry "Master Bruce is in the cave, Master Timothy is in the studies and Damien is in his room" Alfred informs him  
Dick nods "Thanks Alfred" both men go their own ways. Dick goes to see Tim first.

He knocks quietly, after a moment Tim answers. His eyes go wide "Hey Tim"  
Tim crosses his arms over his chest "Explain yourself"  
All business, that's expected "I had to keep you guys safe, that was the only way"  
"Getting us caught by the GCPD? That was your only option?!" He uncrosses his arms and stands upright "We could've helped you"  
"I know" Dick sighs "But I just couldn't, believe me Tim" Dick looks up, his plea clear.  
Tim relents "Fine" and hugs Dick tightly, Dick hugs him back.  
Tim pulls back "Damien is in his room, good luck" then he walks back over to the desk.  
"Thank you Tim" Dick says as he closes the door and walks towards Damien's room.

He knocks quietly and waits. After a moment the door opens and Damien appears. His eyes go wide in shock, then low in anger "What the hell Grayson?!"  
"I did it for your protection"  
"Locking us up for protection? You were stringing us up!"  
"I was fighting a bigger enemy, I didn't want you guys in the cross fire"  
"We can protect ourselves"  
"I know you can but for my sake I needed you down. As the oldest I am responsible for you guys"  
The anger fades from his eyes "I get it"  
"So we good?"  
Damien nods then shuts his door again  
Dick lets out a relieved breath and slumps against the opposite door.  
Time to see Bruce.

He quickly strides down the stairs into the dark cave, lit up by lights and the giant computer monitors. He sees Bruce at the computer. At the edge of the platform the computer is on he speaks up "Bruce"  
"Dick" he speaks up without turning "I'm glad to see you back" his voice doesn't hold any emotion   
"Thanks it's good to be back. Listen I...wanted to speak about the episode of the other robins"  
"It's fine, you had your reasons"  
Dick lights up "Thank you"  
Next he goes back up to the main area and gives Alfred a quick goodbye.

 

Now the hard part, Bludhaven. His home and where _he_ dwells. He got punched when he revealed to him he wasn't dead and now he betrayed him. Just what will happen?  
He starts up his bike, revs the engine and sets off to Bludhaven.  
Is he still there? What about their...relationship? Does he care?  
Dick shakes his head and he speeds up.

The first place he goes is his old apartment, the thing hasn't been sold. Of course, it's old and rundown but it's nice. Dick gets the keys back and heads up to his room. The room is more dusty than he remembers.  
He drops his bag in his room then starts to clean his apartment, trying to prolong the inevitable. He starts with his lounge, dusting and vacuuming. Next the kitchen, dusting and scrubbing everything to it's original colour. Afterwards the bathroom, scrubbing every tile.  
But as he sits in his newly cleaned lounge he knows that he has to talk to him. He gets up and inhales deeply, running his hand through his hair. Through his phone he tracks him down, he's at a safe house. Dick heads back down to his bike and drives towards his location.

This place is smaller than the others but it looks cozy. He parks his bike and walks up to the door, knocking sharply. He could hear heavy boots approach the door before Jason appeared. Just like with Damien his eyes go wide then lowers into anger, Dick braces himself. Jason punches him in the face, it's expected, and Dick falls from the impact "What the fuck?!" He demands "You think you could show up here and everything would be alright?!"  
Dick looks up at him "No, please Jay just hear me out"  
"So you can lie? Or betrayed me again?" Jason gets close to him as Dick gets up. Despite the small difference in their height Jason towers over him "I don't think so Goldie" Jason turns to go back inside his safe house but Dick grabs his arm "Jay please hear me out, just five minutes?"  
The anger is still present but he seethes "Five minutes"  
"As the oldest I am responsible for you guys but the enemy was bigger than all of us could handle and I just wanted to protect you guys"  
"Protect us" he gives out a bitter laugh "You think getting us in custody was the best fucking plan?! And that bullshit of having to be responsible cause you're the oldest can be shoved up your ass, we can all look after ourselves. And hell those two have been cause where the fuck have you been? Oh that's right, being a god damn spy!"  
Dick flinches at the truth "Jay I'm sorry"  
"And you think" Jason continues as if Dick didn't say anything "That if we, a big team, couldn't handle it but you, a lone spy, could then that's just fucked up"  
Dick nods "Yes but please Jay, see it from my perspective. I was facing a very evil and powerful man, who knows everything about me and isn't afraid to use my loved ones against me. I couldn't lose anyone anymore I just had to know you guys were safe. Please Little Wing, I'm so sorry" he looks back up at Jason  
Jason sighs "It's not what I would've done, but it's fine."  
Dick brightens "Thank you Little Wing" now Dick bounces on the balls of his feet, wondering what now "So um" Jason gives him a confused look "Before I uh...died we were together but now that I'm back are we still...together?"  
Jason stares at him and stretches the silence "Jay?"  
More silence "Do you want to be together?" Jason asks  
Dick looks apprehensive "Yes"  
"Then we're together"  
"Ok" he doesn't know what to do next "I guess I'll uh... see you tomorrow?"  
"You got any plans for the rest of the night?"  
"No, why?" Jason slings his arm across Dick's shoulders "Cause you can stay with me" and pulls them both into his safe house.

**Author's Note:**

> Before someone gets annoyed that everyone forgave him too easily remember this:  
> They've got a strong family bond between them all.


End file.
